


Too Little Too Late

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Joker fucks Goro LOLOLOL, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, collaring, ntr, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: After getting Goro under his control, Joker makes sure that Ren knows that Goro is his. Day 14 of Kinktober.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Too Little Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent stuff yee haw

“Your cock is so good,” Goro moaned as he lapped the member with his tongue, loving the musk that radiated from it, tickling his nose and dizzying his head, washing any rational thought that surfaced from his mind. The taste of his master’s cock was divine, pleasing his tongue with the texture of his master’s flesh, the skin of the thick cock glistening heavenly in the low light, Goro feeling the mighty, lustful heat it radiated as he rubbed his cheeks over the skin.

The collar around his neck was red and black, made to show all who looked upon it who he belonged to as it wrapped against his pale flesh. The leather dug pleasantly with each desperate breath as Goro gazed with infatuation towards the meaty cock, red eyes wide as his jaw fell slack, panting like a dog, inches away from the cock in front of him.

And his Master watched Goro below him, golden eyes enjoying the pathetic display his pet had put on, the end of the leash that clung onto Goro’s collar intertwined his gloved fingers, loving the way that Goro whined and begged for the chance to gobble down his cock. Joker loved how submissive the collar had made Goro, sinking into the affectionate feelings he always knew Goro had for him, twisting him in a way that brought Goro a feeling of unbridled lust. Joker contemplated to himself as he watches Goro’s cock bob up and down between desperate breaths, that brainwashing only required warping a simple desire for anyone to become unravelled.

And like the leash in his hand, Joker had his person of affection wrapped tightly around his fingers.

“Master, your scent,” Goro continued to drool as he serviced Joker, the shadow smiling with sinister joy as he watched Goro drag his tongue up and down his shaft, his pleading eyes begging for Joker to give him his desired cock, “It’s heavenly, everything about you so heavenly,”

“Then shut up and service my balls, dog,” Joker ordered, tugging the leash towards him, pulling Goro further into his crotch. And Goro allowed himself to be pulled like a dog, the collar choking him as his face was quickly buried deeper into Joker’s crotch, moaning desperately as tears pricked his eyes, his cock aching to be touched as it strained between his plush thighs.

The musk of his Master grew more intense, Goro’s mouth-watering as he smacked his lips. Joker moaned as Goro tended to him, the sound guttural as he felt Goro’s plush lips wrap around his balls, sucking on them with vigour and hunger, eager to please his Master. Rolling the leash up against his palm he grabbed the back of Goro’s head as Goro continued to massage his flesh with his mouth, tongue lapping against the folds of loose skin, playing and tugging with them as he rolled them around his mouth. Joker threw his head back, groaning in ecstasy as Goro continued to take him into the warm hole he called a mouth, sucking and slurping below him in reverence as Joker’s cock rubbed up and down his face, dripping precum in his locks.

“Yeah, that’s it, Goro, good boy,” Joker cooed breathlessly, his eyes closed behind his golden mask as he sunk into lustful pleasure, Goro rolling his tongue around one of the balls caused Joker to erupt into another cry of pleasure as he rolled his hips gently into his mouth, precum dripping into Goro’s hair, “You love me, you love me, don’t you?”

And Goro responded with another hard suck, Joker moaning wantonly, crying in bliss as his stomach curled, head swimming as a single tear rolled from under his mask and down his cheek, “Yes, Goro! Yes!,”

And Goro continued to suck. Minutes passed before Joker blinked, a moment of ludicy returning to him as he lowered his head, the haze of his lust still hung deeply against his eyes as he stared towards his lone audience member. Ren could only watch as his own shadow held his boyfriend firmly against his will, face flushed with anger as he stared at Joker with malice. Yet Joker smiled when he eyed Ren’s own erection poking between his legs, a patch of damp pooling against the fabric of his trousers, tied hands balled into fists as the room echoed with Goro’s hungry sucks.

“His mouth is wonderful, Ren,” Joker laughed as Ren gritted his teeth, yet his grey eyes could not tear away from the sight of Goro pleasuring his shadow with his mouth. Another loud suck, another moan from Joker’s lips, the length of Ren’s cock ached as he looked hatefully at his shadow’s smug smile.

“Come on pet, I think it’s time for the main act,” Joker purred as he yanked Goro off his balls, a loud, wet ‘pop’ echoed as Goro’s spit still clung onto Joker’s balls, a loopy smile on his lips as a single string of spit still clung between them, “Beg for my cock,” the shadow ordered the former detective, loosening his grip on the leash, the red rope unravelling rapidly from his hands, “I want to fuck you, and I want you to beg to be fucked,”

“Yes,” Goro responded in earnest, turning his backside towards Joker, his knees on the ground as he bent down, his ass high up in the air, reaching back to spread his hole with his fingers, now shaking with excitement and anticipation, “Please, fuck me, Master,”

“With what, my pet?” Joker hummed as he brushed his hard cock gently against Goro’s hole, Goro yelping as he felt the heat radiating off from the thick member, the skin scraping against his own sensitive flesh, “Tell me what you want me to fuck you with, Crow,”

“Your cock, Master, I want your cock,” Goro begged. Joker’s grin grew wider as he gazed at the pathetic display that Goro was gracing him, loving the way he shook his hips, as if to entice the shadow into his hole, licking his lips before tearing off one of his gloves with his teeth. He sucked on two of his fingers, covering them with his slobber before shoving them to coat Goro’s insides with slick, Goro screaming in shock at the sudden sensation of his master’s digits prodding his inner walls.

Joker yanked his fingers from Goro’s hole, his toy barely prepped for his cock, guiding it towards Goro’s gaping entrance. He prodded the tip of his cock, Goro’s slender legs already buckling under him, his pet whimpering with glee and impatience as he already felt himself getting split apart by Joker’s cock.

Hands snaked to his hips, a blink later Joker had thrust his entire length in one go, Goro’s scream a shrill as it echoed throughout the room, bouncing on the walls of the small performance area Joker called a stage. It was so big, Goro felt, pain and pleasure muddling his brain as tears freely fell down his eyes, too absorbed in the feeling of being full of meaty cock to cling onto anything resembling sanity, words only bubbling up his throat in the form of short cries and gurgles. And as for Joker, he enjoyed how firm and tight his little pet was, already pressing against the whining detective’s prostate, Goro’s walls coiling around him, sucking on him with greedy vigour, unable to move as he felt his shaft melt around the walls that clung onto him with desperation.

Short ragged breaths were shared between the two, neither one of them moved, too absorbed in the ecstasy of being joined together, and Ren was the only witness to their snared love. Grey eyes slightly welled up tears as unconsciously moved his legs, feeling trapped restrained as he tried desperately to tend to his cock, clumsily rubbing his thighs against his clothes shaft, only to feel fleeting moments of release as he continued to fidget in his seat.

Joker again was the only one of the pair to notice Ren’s behaviour. An idea popped in his head. He leaned closer to Goro, hooking his arms between the detective’s legs and under his knees, lifting Goro up with his strength, and Goro cried and thrashed, unable to fully comprehend the confusing blizzard of sensations that swirled in his mind as he felt himself sink closer down on Joker’s cock.

“Oh, other me. Look- ah- at our - aaaaaah- pet,” Joker taunted as he waddled with Goro in his arms, gasping as Goro’s already tight hole squeezed tighter around him, clenching around his length as he tried his best to accommodate the splitting girth in his small hole. And as Joker sauntered with Goro in his arms and on his cock, he loved how Ren looked at them in horror.

“Speechless, Ren?” Joker laughed, not stopping his pace until the both of them were standing in front of him, Goro’s cock in Ren’s face as he mewled in praise of the cock that he was propped upon. Ren opened his mouth to retort snarkily to Joker, to rebuff his claims, to say anything. But, as each time he went to speak how much he hated the way Goro’s head was thrown back in bliss, the drool dripping down his open mouth, he was only met with Joker thrusting into Goro, causing Goro to cry wantonly in lust.

“Come on, I know you have something to say,” Joker smirked between Goro’s animalistic cries. Ren could only sink in his seat, his erection now too painful to bear, and though he couldn’t watch anymore he knew he had to, or else Joker would resort to other means entirely, “Say how hot it is, with me fucking your one and only, how much you want to fuck him, to make passionate love, only for me to take him away from you,”

“I love your cock!” Goro screamed as Joker slapped his hips into his pump ass, skin slapping with ferocity as Joker’s cock repeatedly crashed into his sensitive prostate, his walls scraped and burned with each thrust of Joker’s hips, all logic and reason and disgust at his current predicament flushed with the fucking of his hole, “I love your cock so much, so fucking big! So, fucking-”

And Goro bucked his hips forward, the only spark of energy left in his frail body as he wildly came, strings of white spurted from his cock and onto Ren’s face, marking him spectacularly. And Ren choked when he felt some of the salty liquid fall in his mouth. Yet Joker wasn’t done, his pace quickening as he continued to ravage Goro’s hole, Goro crying in bliss as the gouging of his sloppy ass was too much, growing more addicted to the lustful highs, a drug his fractured, brainwashed mind already could not live without.

“Fuck, you fucking,” Joker gasped, ignoring Ren as he went to nip at Goro’s back, leaving hard, angry hickeys on Goro’s flesh, marking his love as his as he continued to pump his hips into his pet, “Whore, how dare you for cumming with my permission, and in front of our guest as well! But that’s okay, because I’m going to make sure that even without the collar, you’ll be so in love with my dick, you won’t think about anything else for the rest of your miserable existence,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
